Modern day integrated chips comprise millions or billions of transistor devices, which are configured to enable logical functionality for an integrated chip (e.g., form a processor configured to perform logic functions). Often integrated chips may also comprise passive devices, such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, varactors, etc. Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are a common type of passive device that is often integrated into the back-end-of-the-line metal interconnect layers of integrated chips. For example, MIM capacitors may be used as decoupling capacitors configured to mitigate power supply or switching noise (e.g., switching of input/output (I/O) and core circuits) caused by changes in current flowing through various parasitic inductances associated with an integrated chip and a package in which the integrated chip is located.